Question: A silver pair of boots costs $$120$, which is $12$ times as much as a black pair of shorts costs. How much does the black pair of shorts cost?
Answer: The cost of the silver pair of boots is a multiple of the cost of the black pair of shorts, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$120 \div 12$ $$120 \div 12 = $10$ A black pair of shorts costs $$10$.